


Fruit Punch with a Kick

by SukiLives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/pseuds/SukiLives
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been best friends since college. Do they both want more than friendship?





	Fruit Punch with a Kick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fluff.  
> For dimples_maggie

There was a knock on the door. Alex put down the glass of whiskey she had been cradling for half an hour and got up to answer it. It was late and she knew there were only two people who would call on her at this hour. Kara was visiting Eliza in Midvale so that could only mean Maggie was on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and schooled her expression; she couldn’t give away her true feelings.

She opened the door to find Maggie leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. Alex already thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen but seeing her standing in her doorway dressed in her police uniform Alex could feel her heart skip a beat.

‘Maggie,’ she breathed out, ‘what are you doing here?’

Maggie eyed her suspiciously as she pushed herself off the door frame and walked into the apartment without answering.

Alex closed the door, took another deep breath and turned around to face Maggie. She knew what was coming. Maggie had taken her jacket off and thrown it over the back of a chair.

‘How are things?’ Asked Alex.

‘How are things? Well let me see, oh I got a commendation from the Mayor tonight.’

‘How did it go?’

‘You know I don’t like those things Danvers.’

‘You deserve it though Maggie. You were a hero and you deserve to be recognised. How was the ceremony?’

‘I shook hands with the Mayor and looked out into the audience and I saw all the guys from the precinct, my aunt, even Winn was there. But do you know who wasn’t there?’

‘Who?’ Alex whispered, even though she knew the answer.

‘You,’ said Maggie. ‘You told me you were going to be there.’ Maggie sat down.

Alex hesitated before she sat down next to her. She looked at her grateful for the semi darkness so Maggie would not be able to see the look in her eyes. The look she found so hard to disguise. Alex felt her feelings were more out of control tonight with Maggie being in her uniform. That sight did things to her. She imagined reaching her hand out and grabbing her tie and slowly pulling her in….

‘Danvers, Danvers!’ Maggie was waving her hand in front of Alex’s face and Alex shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

‘Yes,’ she said trying to regain her composure but completely failing. She could feel how hot her cheeks were.

‘I said, what happened tonight?’ Maggie was giving her one of her inscrutable looks that felt like she could see right through her.

‘It was work, something came up,’ it was a lie and Alex didn’t like lying to Maggie, but she could not tell her the real reason she didn’t go.

‘Right, there must have been a lot of rogue aliens at large.’

‘There always are.’

Maggie looked like she wasn’t buying what Alex was saying.

‘I missed you,’ admitted Maggie. Alex felt her stomach drop at Maggie’s words.

‘You didn’t need me there. You had Kristen.’ Alex didn’t like saying her name out loud. Maggie’s girlfriend, who had made it clear that she had no time for Alex. The feeling was mutual.

‘Look, I’ve got to go.’ Maggie got up, retrieved her jacket and headed towards the door.

‘Are you going to Kara’s party on Saturday?’ Alex called after her.

‘I’m not sure, I’ll call you.’

Alex had turned up at Kara’s early to help set up, although there wasn’t that much to do as Kara had everything organised.

‘What’s this?’ She asked gesturing to the huge punch bowl that was the centre piece of a heaving table.

‘That is my special fruit punch,’ Kara declared triumphantly, ‘secret recipe,’ she winked.

‘I hope it’s alcoholic,’ Alex declared. 

Kara got a glass and poured some of the punch into it. ‘Here, try it,’ she said as she handed the glass to Alex.

Alex almost choked as she tasted it. ‘That stuff could run a nuclear power plant,’ she said between coughs. She made a mental note to steer clear of the punch and find the whiskey. ‘I don’t know what is worse, that or this shirt you made me wear.’ She gestured to the extremely colourful Hawaiian shirt she was wearing.

‘Hey, what’s wrong with it?’

‘Is Maggie coming?’ Alex asked, changing the subject.

Kara looked at her with incredulity. ‘Don’t you know?’

‘I wouldn’t ask if I knew,’ she said, looking up to find Kara scrutinising her. ‘We haven’t actually spoken for a week.’ Alex explained.

‘Why? What’s wrong?’

‘It’s because I didn’t go to her ceremony. She was pissed I didn’t go.’

‘I don’t blame her. I still don’t know why you didn’t.’

‘You know why Kara,’ Alex could feel herself getting annoyed and went to sit down on the sofa. She grabbed a cushion and hugged it to her. Kara put down the tray she was carrying and went to sit down next to her.

‘Why don’t you tell her how you feel about her?’ Kara said gently.

‘You know why,’ Alex said for the second time in as many minutes. Not understanding why her sister of all people did not understand how she was feeling. ‘She’s my best friend, I don’t want to lose our friendship.’

‘That’s the reason you didn’t go to the ceremony?’

‘I didn’t go because I didn’t want to see Kristen.’

‘Ahh,’ said Kara. She had suspected that was the reason.

‘I can’t stand seeing them together.’

She had tried very hard to be a good friend to Maggie and that meant being supportive of her choices in life, but she found Kristen very difficult to get on with. At first, she thought it was because of how she felt about Maggie, bur Kristen had made it clear she didn’t want Alex around. She seemed like the jealous type and was always phoning Maggie whenever she knew her and Alex were out together. Maggie tried to make a joke of it in the beginning, but she didn’t even do that now. Whereas before she would tell Alex everything about her relationship, now she hardly ever mentioned it. Alex suspected that was because Kristen was less than complimentary about her and Maggie was trying to spare her feelings.

The doorbell rang jolting Alex out of her thoughts.

‘All I know is you and Maggie need your heads knocking together,’ Kara said as she got up to answer the door.

An hour later and the party was in full swing. Kara had specified only one thing. The theme was Hawaii. How people chose to interpret that was up to them. Most people had opted for a Hawaiian shirt. Kara’s punch was also proving to be very popular.

‘Hey Winn, can you get the door?’ Asked Kara as she poured more punch into the bowl.

‘Sure, no problem.’ He opened the door to Maggie wearing a garish shirt with pineapples on. ‘Hey looking good Sawyer.’

Maggie looked around at the sea of Hawaiian shirts. ‘This looks like a dream I once had,’ she said.

‘This will help,’ said Winn as he passed her a glass of punch.

‘Why will this help?’

‘Because after two glasses of that you won’t be able to see,’ he deadpanned.

‘Hey Maggie, don’t listen to him. I’ve had a lot of compliments about my punch.’ Kara said as she gave Maggie a hug. ‘Where’s Kristen?’ She asked when she realised Maggie was alone.

‘Oh, we broke up.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ Kara said with genuine sincerity.

‘Don’t be, it wasn’t working out. She wasn’t…. well it just wasn’t working out.’

Kara felt sure that Maggie was going to say she wasn’t Alex, but she had stopped herself.

‘Where’s Alex?’ Maggie asked as she scanned the room for her but couldn’t see her.

‘She’s around here somewhere,’ Kara said as she went into the kitchen area to get more food.

Alex looked out over National City. The sun was shining and glistening off the buildings. It looked beautiful. She understood why Kara loved flying so much. She was sitting on the roof of Kara’s apartment building having needed some time on her own. She had suddenly found everything stifling and she needed air. So here she was sitting with her back against the wall, lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts which inevitably were of Maggie. Maybe Kara was right, and she should admit her feelings to her. But she didn’t want to run the risk of losing her if things didn’t work out.

‘You’re not going to jump are you Danvers?’ Maggie said startling Alex.

‘I only jump off the DEO building,’ she replied. ‘And are you moving by stealth now?’

‘Did I scare you Agent Danvers?’

‘No, I don’t scare.’

‘Mmm,’ Maggie smiled at how flustered Alex was and how she was desperately trying to cover it up.

‘Mind if I join you? I come bearing gifts.’ Maggie produced a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from behind her back.

‘You Maggie Sawyer are a life saver,’ Alex said as she shuffled up to make room for Maggie to sit down.

‘I know I have a certificate and everything.’

Alex smiled at the reference and then immediately felt guilty again at the mention of the ceremony she missed.

‘Maggie I am sorry I wasn’t there.’

Maggie poured them both a drink before she spoke. ‘I know you are, but are you going to tell me the real reason you didn’t go.’

‘I told you, it was work.’ Alex didn’t like the direction the conversation was heading.

‘Here’s what I think, if you wanted to you would have been there. There were no alien invasions that night, you could easily have put off what you were doing to the next day. I don’t have a problem with you not being there Alex, but I thought we were friends who told each other everything. You’re keeping something from me, and I just want to know what the problem is.’

Alex stood up. She didn’t know what to do. Was this the time to admit her feelings? She knew she wouldn’t get away with lying to Maggie, she could read her like a book. Usually she loved that about her but not today.

‘There is no problem,’ said Alex trying to convince herself more than anyone. Alex had her back to Maggie, but she could hear her stand up and move towards her. Alex turned around to face her.

‘What’s wrong Alex?’ Maggie said, impossibly softly as she picked up Alex’s hand and started rubbing her thumb across her knuckles causing Alex’s brain to short circuit.

‘Nothing,’ she whispered, barely able to get the word out.

‘Is that why you are hiding on a roof?’ 

‘Maggie,’ Alex said as if that was the answer to everything.

They stood looking at each other and Alex felt as if time was standing still. She could feel herself pulling Maggie closer to her until their bodies were flush against each other. Their lips were almost touching, she wanted to kiss Maggie more than anything. It felt so right, everything felt so right when she was with Maggie. Suddenly she realised what was about to happen and pulled back so she could look at Maggie.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. It’s not me, it’s not who I am. You have a girlfriend and I won’t come between you.’ Alex let go of Maggie’s hand reluctantly. ‘I’m going back to the party.’ She turned and hurried away.

‘Alex wait.’ Maggie’s call fell on deaf ears as Alex disappeared back inside the building leaving Maggie alone on the roof. ‘We broke up,’ she said to the closed door that Alex had just gone through.

‘Urgh!’ Alex screamed out loud as she fell back onto her bed and put her hands over her eyes. She was a hopeless case, she thought. A hopeless case destined to be in a gay panic for the rest of her life. Her phoned pinged, it was a message from Kara asking if she was feeling okay. When she left the roof, she didn’t go back to the party, she went straight home. She had sent Kara a message saying she wasn’t feeling very well and was going home. She just wanted to be alone. She sent Kara another message assuring her it was nothing serious then fell back onto her bed again. She pictured Maggie’s face and thought about how close she was to kissing her.

‘Urgh!’ she exclaimed again. 

She lay on her bed debating whether she should go to the store to get some whiskey. She decided she would and got up. She threw her jacket on, forgetting she still had her Hawaiian shirt on. She opened her door and was surprised to see Maggie standing there with her hand raised as if she was about to knock.

‘Danvers, you forgot your whiskey,’ Maggie said holding up the bottle and walking into the apartment. ‘Kara told me you weren’t feeling well, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.’

Alex had completely forgotten she was on her way out and followed Maggie back into the apartment.

‘I’m fine, I just didn’t feel up to partying.’

‘No neither did I.’ Maggie put the whiskey down on the counter. ‘Alex, I have to tell you something. Kristen and I broke up.’

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Maggie stopped her.

‘Don’t say you’re sorry. I know you didn’t like her.’

‘It’s not that I didn’t like her,’ Alex tried to protest.

‘Alex, I know you.’

‘Alright, I didn’t like her. She wasn’t right for you.’

Maggie smirked.

‘When did you break up?’

‘The day after the award ceremony.’

‘Oh,’ said Alex, not knowing what else to say.

‘The truth is Alex it was because of you.’

Alex looked surprised and Maggie tried to explain.

‘I don’t mean you’re the reason we broke up, even though you were, you are,’ Maggie was starting to tie herself in knots.

‘Maggie you’re not making sense.’

‘When I was getting my award, I realised that the person I wanted by my side was you. I wanted to go to Kara’s party with you. In fact, I want to do everything with you, and not just as friends. I mean I want you. Ridiculous shirt and all.’

Maggie smiled with her dimples popping and Alex felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She moved closer to Maggie, she reached her hand out and took a hold of her shirt. 

Maggie tilted her head and smiled as Alex gently pulled her towards her. This time she didn’t stop, and their lips met in a kiss. ‘That’s a coincidence because I want you too,’ Alex said when they pulled apart. ‘I always have.’ They both smiled as they shared another, breathless kiss. When they finally broke apart Alex said, ‘Your shirt is way worse than mine Sawyer.’


End file.
